Talk:Dragon's Dogma 2/@comment-34648125-20190804213103
Caham, speaking of "how you'd like to see in a sequel", lemme say once again ALL i have into youtube videos about Dogma. First of all, i LOVE Dragon's Dogma and i think this game have SO MUCH potential to become even a Game of The Year, if the sequel simply happens and HYPE us a lot with lots of fearures. I truly hope Capcom give us a long waited teaser or announce this year of 2019, still. Let's start. Lore: I'd like to see a silver title, called Dragon's Dogma: Arisen's Reborn or something like that, clearly stated as a sequel. Don't really need to have the number "2" on title, but i'd like anyway. The story could take place after Gransys past event, but occur in the continent outside of this province. A benevolent Dragon (like that one from the mmo, i guess), could summon you, as a normal human, to ask for help due to a present Chaotic era, since the last arisen, Grigori and the Seneschal no longer exists. So a world without "balance" could be very problematic, or maybe just facing new godly threats/beings beyond a Seneschal, perhaps. Could have also have Salvation remanescent members or a new cult, i think. The map could be EVEN bigger than Gransys, and have lots of places to explore. Julien and Mercedes' land should also be available to us, that would be neat. Actually, there are Skyrim, Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Witcher 3 and Monster Hunter World to inspire Capcom about how Dragon's Dogma 2 could have to offer to us, and that would make him be a MASTERWORK ALL, you can't go wrong! Dunno about Deep Down that people talked anymore, but i preffer a direct sequel keeping the same title. Mechanics: Ah, my FAVOURITE part! The Combat Mechanics should be kept the SAME as ever, just having some added features, but nothing that interfere in the most precious thing DD have, in my opinion. New jobs and weapons should be implemented, like Axes, Spears, Khuckles and Spellbooks (Remember Steffen using one against the Griffin??). In this case, spellbook spells could be very unique, and different from Mages and Sorcerers. The same classes could be ported, but not necessarily kept as same. In the mmo there's archers who doesn't have daggers, if i recall it correctly. Well, knuckles should be from Monks, fighting like Arcanists do (buch faster, please) in the Online. The rest is self explanatory. Yes, i'm thinking on Final Fantasy XIV (FFXIV) mmo when i'm talking that, because it's a goddam awesome MMO! <3 Interactions with NPCs should be a bit deeper, like an ability to hug someone, sleep in your own bed, having or build your own house as well. The love interest system, in this case, should offer a plethora of options, and not just having a random fella that runs after you and keep tending at the bonfire. New nonsters is a must, and Hydras in an open field instead inside a cave would be awesome. I don't like the idea of Orcs that the mmo have, i preffer Goblins and Hobgoblins instead. But i think Capcom may port a lot of things from the mmo, since it aparrently shows better quality in equipments (Please, let Silk Lingerie stays! 8D). I never played the mmo, because it's japanese only and i would try it if was ever released in the west. Tried on my PS3, but i couldn't simply connect on my internet with a Japanese DNS generated, don't know if it's a router issue about changing DNS ow what. Well, that's it guys. ALL i want is to see is "Dragon's Dogma 2 announced!" happening soon! Who knows about during the Tokyo Game Show??? The mmo was said to end December of this year, and watching so MANY contents about Dogma keeping alive till nowadays like Videos on Youtube, Port to Switch and PC and ab upcoming anime, might means our SO DESIRED DREAM is about to come true! PS4 and Xbox One are the perfect targets to first release it! (I own a PS4, yay! Also have a PS3 and 3DS), so i'm HELLA READY for it! Mr. Hideaki Itsuno, i hope you hear part of my ideas, somehow. XD This should be a MASTERPIECE, and i'm telling just the truth who comes from my heart. Thanks guys!